Resident Evil Deseption
by super dark link
Summary: The re characters face umbrella and there horrible creatures once and for all.


**Disclamer: I own nothing exept for my computer... and my video games.**

**RESIDENT EVIL: DESEPTION **

**Raccoon. A deserted city infested with flesh eating monsters. 7 survived the nightmare. Umbrella wants to kill all of them. They are Alice Alburtany, Jill Valentine, Carlos Olivera, Leon Kennedy, Claire Redfield, Chris Redfield, and L.J. **

**Alice p.o.v**

**Its 2 days after raccoon city was nuked. We all lived but we know umbrella isn't finished. "What about the umbrella H.Q in Europe?" Claire said. "That's perfect let's go pay umbrella a visit. They should be happy to see us……" "STOP" I yelled. "What's wrong Alice? Carlos said. My ultra-sensitive ears heard something. "Zombies" I said. I grabbed 2 Uzis and ran out. Jill and Leon followed with a hand gun out. When we turned the corner I found out I was right. 5 zombies were about to kill a 7 year old child. "RUN" I yelled at the child. The zombies left him but came for us. I shot 2 in the head. Jill and Leon killed 2 also but our guns were empty! I kicked the zombie but it just kept coming. We turned around but 7 zombies were blocking the exit. We were going to die!**

**Clair p.o.v**

**They were taking too long. 20 minutes exactly. "I'm going" I told Carlos. I grabbed a machine gun and ran. 7 zombies were blocking the ally. I let it rip. Alice, Jill, Leon were standing there. The other zombie bit Jill and then I shot it. "Ahhh" Jill yelled. We all ran back to the SUV and Alice administered the anti-virus to Jill." How did they get here." Carlos asked. "You don't think……" Jill said "well let's just finish our business with umbrella and stop a possible outbreak." Alice said. Then we were off to the umbrella H.Q. When we were there our plan was all of us enter and wipe out umbrella. Only it wasn't that simple. Umbrella had a welcome party for us.**

**Jill p.o.v**

"**Hello may I help you?" the umbrella operative said. "Yea by dieing" I said. Then I shot him in the head. But before I fired he pushed a button." Crap" I said. "All personel report to the main office repeat….." the alarm boomed. Only they weren't personel they were….. "zombies" Alice said. We shot them all but more kept coming. "we have to split up" I yelled. Claire, Alice, and I went left while the guys went right. We got to the end of the hall and entered a room. Then I wished we hadn't come this way. "lickers" I mumble. "I count 4" Alice said. We shot them but one lashed its tongue and grabbed Claire's leg. We shot it but it pulled her. "HELP" she yelled. I saw a gun rack and ran. I grabbed a magnum and shot it. It was dead. "lets find the others." I said.**

**Carlos p.o.v**

"**Run" I yelled. The zombies were gaining on us. One grabbed Leon and tried to bite him but he snapped his head in half. We entered the room and 2 zombie dogs were there. We shot them and ran to the end of the hall. There were two elevators. One led up the other led down. Leon and Chris went down while L.J and I went up. We got there and no zombies. We thought there would at least be one but no. we continued our way until…**

"**2 zombies and 1 licker." L.J said. I shot the licker and then killed one of the zombies. L.J killed the last one and we continued. We came to a split hallway. One door opened to reveal…" Alice, Jill, Claire." I said.**

**Jill p.o.v**

**We found Carlos and L.J. there was an elevator down. "Leon and Chris are down there. But were does that other corridor lead." Carlos said. "I'll go and see what's over there." I volunteered. I ran down then went into the door. 5 scientists were experimenting on something. "Clone them now. I want those 7 dead. "They are ready sir." Jill watched in horror as Tyrant, William Birkin, Alexia and Nemesis appeared. She ran out and jumped in the elevator. When she got down she ran straight to the others. "They…cloned…them." I said out of breath. "Nemesis is alive. Also they said something about Tyrant, William Birkinand Alexia." I said. Claire and Leon's eyes were wide. They told us about the fight for survival in raccoon. Chris then spoke about his own nightmare in the umbrella antarctic**** base.**

**Alice p.o.v**

**We killed everything we saw. When we reached our destination there where 4 halls marking were each experiment was. Jill, Carlos, and I were going to nemesis, Claire and Leon were going to Birkin, L.J and Chris wee going to alexia and we were all going to tyrant. We went to nemesis and 6 zombies were blocking the next hall. I didn't want to waste any ammo so I snapped there necks. There was one licker in the next room. We shot it down. Then when we entered the next room…. Machine gun bullets were firing everywhere. We all jumped and who was in the middle "nemesis" I said. We got up and shot him but he just kept coming. I ran and punched him in the face but nothing. I shot him with shotgun shells and nothing. He just kept coming. I shot him multiple times but no avail. Then I saw it, behind him, his rocket launcher. I grabbed it and ran. When the others saw they ran too. When I reached the door I turned around and shot. We all ran then boom. Nemesis was dead. **

**Leon p.o.v**

**When we got to the door I was expecting to see zombies when a claw lashed at us. We jumped out of the way. I shot it and saw it was Birkin. We shot him and threw grenades at him. He kept coming. I tried to remember how to kill him. Then I pulled out a shotgun and emptied the bullets out on him. Then I grabbed a grenade and ran out with Claire. Was William Birkin dead? We kept going when we turned around and saw Birkin chasing us. ****We threw bombs at him and shot him but he kept coming. "Claire run." I told her. "No" she said. I grabbed a grenade and threw it at him. Then I shot him. It erupted in a loud bang and he went flying. Birkin flew in a lava pit and died. Or so we thought he jumped and clinged on tothe railing. he tried to get back up but he was to heavy. I threwagernade and he fell into the boiling pit of flames.**

**Chris p.o.v**

**We found alexia but we didn't know how to kill her. We shot her but flame came out of her hands. Then I got an idea. I threw a grenade and she was really mad. I shot her and she hit me with a tentacle. "Pour gasoline around her." I yelled. When he did I ran then I threw a match and boom. Alexia was pissed. She hit me andI flew twoards the wall.I crashed andL.Jpicked me up. "You ok? " he asked. " I'm fine." We kept shooting alexia but no avail. I realised that the umbrella personell were stupid enough to put the mutated bitch in a experimental weapons room. I grabbed a gun and shot it. It exploded on impact. She glared at us before charging. We grabbed weapons but nothing worked, untill i shot the next gun. She stopped then in an instant she exploded.Iput the new weapon away knowing it might come in handy.**

**Alice p.o.v **

**We all met up at the end of a hallway. "Its only tyrant" I said. We all had our guns ready and we entered the door. I jumped as a claw threw me. I got up and shot him with the gun. He hit me and grabbed Claire. "Claire" Chris yelled. I kicked him. He let go of Claire but grabbed me instead. His tentacle lashed at me but I grabbed my knife and hit him hard.He let me go but grasped a pole and swung hard. I was sent flying. Chris pulled out a diffrent gun and threw it at me. I grabbed it and shot thetyrant.He stopped then kept coming. ThenI shot again.He stopped completly.Falling to the ground he roared and exploded. We knew we had to stop umbrella.When we got to the van we blew up the building, big mistake.The t-virus blew out into the air. The terrifiying moaning noises began. We thenknewour nightmare was only beginning.**


End file.
